


Love

by FantasticNightDreams



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Not Beta Read, Other, Self-Insert, Yandere Black Hat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticNightDreams/pseuds/FantasticNightDreams
Summary: When a dream of the perfect confession to your Boss comes, you're tempted to tell him your true feelings. To your surprise, he returns them! However, being the Love of Black Hat's life might not be as good as you think it is...





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE! Bet you weren't expecting this! Come on, how could I NOT post this first chapter on VALENTINE'S DAY, of all days?! Enjoy~!

The witching hour. Black Hat’s favorite time of day… Or, more specifically, time of night. The time when moon was at it’s peak, and the supernatural run amok with dark intentions. Of course he picked this time to meet you. Not like he could meet you at any other time of day. He just had to delay your sleep. You were supposed to meet him up on the roof 5 minutes ago. You were stuck there waiting for your boss to show up. He was late, despite giving you such short notice...  
_Of all the places, why the roof,_ you wondered. Your mind began to fill with possibilities. Maybe Black Hat wanted to fire you and send you off tied to a rocket into the sky. Maybe he wanted someone to torture and would dangle you by your ankle over the edge. Maybe he did that and would actually drop you. Who knows? You sigh, looking out at the town from the edge of the manor. The lights from the city beyond the small neighborhood flickering like glitter, reminding you of that time Demencia set off a “glitter bomb” and you and 5.0.5. spent a whole week cleaning part of the lab and your clothes from the glittery menace. 5.0.5. still sparkles, sometimes…  
You hear the click of a door opening, pulling you from your thoughts. You look over, and see your boss walk through the door. You give a little wave in greeting. He tipped his hat at you and walked over. He had a small smile on his face, before he looked you over, his smile fading away.  
“Are you wearing your _pajamas?”_ He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Um… Yes.” You cross your arms. You were wearing your usual bedroom attire. A shirt of old band you didn’t listen to anymore, along with some pants that had animals printed all over it. “I was getting ready to go to bed when you slipped that note under my door. I didn’t have time to change back so...” You shrugged. “You get me in my pajamas. Sorry.”  
“It’s… Fine, I suppose.” He looked away from you. “They’re sort of cute, anyway...”  
“What…?” That was extremely weird to hear from Black Hat. Complimenting you, when you’re not even dressed properly? Is the world ending or something?  
“Never mind.” He dismissed, looking back at you. “I called you up here for a reason.”  
“Yeah, I figured.” He never really did anything like this without a reason.  
“The truth is, Y/N...” He walked up to you, and he got extremely close.  
“S-Sir…?” You stutter, wondering why he was he getting so close.  
“I’ve… Been in love with you.” Black Hat confessed, taking your hands and holding them in his. “I fell in love with you when I first met you… I never quite believed in love at first sight, and yet...” He let out a soft chuckle. “Here we are.”  
“Boss...” You couldn’t believe it. Black Hat, your boss, the lord of all that is evil, confessing to _you?!_ “Why me…?” You couldn’t help but ask.  
“Who knows? The magic of love works in mysterious ways I couldn’t even begin to fathom...” Black Hat admitted. “All I know is that, for one reason or another, I fell in love with you.”  
“Sir...” You thought over your words. “… I fell in love with you, too.” You confessed. “That’s why I joined this company. I wanted to get closer to you...”  
“So, you accept my love?!” Black Hat asked, excitement coming back to him.  
“I do.” You said with a smile. “I love you...”  
“Y/N… I love you too...” As he leaned in for a kiss, you were so surprised he had told you this. It went like a dream…

… Because it was a dream.  
You woke up at the sound of your alarm clock beeping loudly. You groaned, reaching over and smashing the button a little too hard this time. You yawned and rubbed your eyes as you sat up. You thought about the dream you had.  
“Black Hat, falling in love with me…? Yeah, right...” You sigh. It was true, though. You had fallen in love with your boss. That’s why you were so eager to get a job here, even though their employees have a high turn over rate. You didn’t want to be here much longer, either, but you couldn’t leave. Not while your boss still wanted you. With Black Hat, you work for him for life and you’re only free once you’re dead. Despite knowing that beforehand, you still applied and got hired… You sigh again, getting out of bed and getting ready for the day.

The day was like any normal day. You did paperwork, as a secretary, while Dr Flug, Black Hat’s brilliant but clumsy scientist did the work of making devices. All while Demencia remained a nuisance and 5.0.5. tried his best to stop her. The Boss would come around to see your performance, would say where you went wrong, and yelled at you for even the most minor of screw ups. Like today.  
“These numbers are all wrong!” Black Hat shouted. “How could you be this incompetent with numbers?! I hired you because you said you _weren’t!_ Did you lie to me?!”  
“I can fix the mistake easily, sir...” You said, meekly.  
“Then fix it already! Don’t just sit around, twiddling your thumbs like an idiot!” He tossed the papers back onto your desk with a loud slam. “Get on it! Everything better be in order by the time I get back!” Without hearing another word from you, he left your small office. You sigh, picking up the papers and getting to work on fixing it.  
“Some one’s in trouble~” You could hear a familiar, annoying voice tease. You looked up at the ceiling. Demencia was clinging to it and laughing at you. “You’re soooo dumb! How could you get a number wrong, dummy?” She laughed.  
“It was a simple mistake, and like I said, I could easily fix it.” You grumble. You kept thinking about that dream you had. You know falling in love with your boss was weird. That’s what Demencia does. You didn’t wanna risk becoming like her, at all.  
Then again… Demencia had less of a shot than you did at getting your boss. Nobody knew about your crush on Black Hat. If you actually confessed to him, what would he think? What would everyone think? It kinda fills you with anxiety, but… The thought of confessing your love like in that dream was tantalizing. Perhaps you could actually do it… If your boss rejected you, you could get over it, unlike Demencia. Perhaps if you took his rejection well enough, he could easily brush it off and continue like this was nothing? Perhaps even be a bit impressed with your courage to tell him and ability to take rejection well. It was unlikely he’d ever love you back, but, who knows? Maybe it’ll go like a dream…  
However, you weren’t sure of this. It’s kinda stupid, to be honest. You should keep it to yourself, but that dream kept pushing you to do it. You’re unsure what to do… Thankfully, you have an “expert” in romance right in front of you. Demencia’s always reading and watching romantic things. She could give at least somewhat good advice…  
“Hey Demencia? Can I have some advice?” you ask. Demencia stared down at you in shock. Someone asking advice from _her?!_ No one ever asked for her advice on anything! She immediately dropped down next to you.  
“What kind of advice?!” She asked eagerly.  
“Romance advice.” You say. Demencia squealed.  
“Ooooo! Romance~? You have a cruuuuush on someone~?” She swooned.  
“Yes, I do. Thing is, I’m not sure how to go about telling them I’m in love with them… How do you think I should do it?” You ask.  
“Hmmm… You should follow your dreams!” Demencia said. “If you dream up a confession scene, do it! Do it exactly how it went in your dream! If it worked in there, it’s gotta work in real life right?!” Her advice isn’t exactly what you wanted… You wanted real advice, not this…  
“You sure that will work, Demencia?” You ask with a sigh.  
“Hey! I’m the expert on love, here! I know what I’m doing!” Demencia defended.  
“I doubt that, honestly.” You said bluntly.  
“Hmph! If you don’t like it, why’d you ask me for advice?!” Demencia shouted, frustrated.  
“Because I wanted actual advice! Not some fantasy bullcrap!”  
“Fine, fine...” Demencia sighed. “Time to get. SERIOUS!” Demencia sat on your desk. “Here’s some SERIOUS Demencia Advice!” She cleared her throat.  
“You should really confess what’s in your heart, to your crush, wherever you think is best! You should go somewhere private, and just tell them already, you big pansy! Stop hiding it, it’ll only get worse! Just tell them! DO IT!” She said with much enthusiasm, sounding like a coach. That advice was slightly better, but you have a feeling she stole it from somewhere… Whatever. It was decent advice.  
“There! You made me get serious! Happy now?” Demencia got off your desk.  
“Very happy. That was much better than the last one.” You praised. “Thank you.”  
“Good! I knew that coaching video was good for something!” Demencia grinned.  
“I knew it. You stole it from somewhere.” You sighed.  
“Shut up! I’m not gonna give you any more advice, you poopy head!” Demencia blew a raspberry at you, and ran off, out of your office. You chuckled a bit. She really was like a kid…  
Her advice was good, though. You should tell Black Hat in a more private spot… His office, maybe? You honestly should just do it and get it over with. You wanted it off your chest, least you more dreams about it. You decided to go to his office later today, and finally tell him…

3:00 PM, Black Hat’s office. You stood in front of his door, nerves wracking you to your core. This is a stupid idea. You shouldn’t do this. You should just repress your feelings and move on. That’s the smart way. However, wouldn’t you feel better, knowing what Black Hat thinks? If you could hear his rejection right from him, it would give you a sense of closure, wouldn’t it? So, you should just get it over with… You raise your hand, and knock on Black Hat’s door.  
“Come in!” He called, not a moment later. You open the door and step inside. “Y/N. What do you want?” Came his gruff greeting.  
“I… I wanna tell you something.” You say, closing the door behind you. You walk up to the desk. “T-The truth is… Well, I… I’m just… Um...”  
“Spit it out already.” Black Hat groaned. “As it stands, I have something to tell you, too, but...” He pressed his fingers together. “You go first.”  
“… Right.” You took a deep breath. “Black Hat, sir… I’m in love with you. I… Have been for awhile, and… I thought I should be honest with you.” There, you did it. Black Hat, however, said nothing, and he kept a stoic face on him.  
“… Is that so?” He said, standing up. He walked around his desk and walked over to you. “You… _Love,_ me?”  
“Y-Yes, sir...” You said, shying away a little bit. He stared down at you in silence, making you feel awkward. “… I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that, it’s stupid, I mean--” You stuttered, looking away from him. “How could you possibly--” Suddenly, Black Hat hooked a finger under your chin, moving your head to face him. You expected him to be angry, to look disgusted with you, but… His face was the most friendly you’ve ever seen him wear. You weren’t expecting that, at all.  
“S-Sir…?” You whimpered.  
“Y/N… This is… An interesting development, to say the least.” Black Hat said, softly. “Completely unexpected… But not entirely unwelcome, either.”  
“What do you mean…?” You ask, tentatively.  
“You see… I feel a sort of _love_ for you, too.” Black Hat admitted with a smile.  
“R-Really…?” You can’t believe this. Has Black Hat actually…?  
“I accept your confession. In fact...” Black Hat leaned down a little closer. “I think I’ll return it~” He cooed. “You humans are so interesting… You have so many cultures and customs that I have tried over the years. Yet, I have not tried a romantic relationship in this day and age before… And it so happens, I like you a little more than the rest of those that want to be my suitor. You’re better than Demencia, at the very least.” He let out a slight chuckle.  
“S-So… You… You actually…?” You were completely shocked. You were not expecting this outcome at all! Black Hat, actually returning your affections?!  
“Yes, Y/N. Will you be my love?” Black Hat asked softly.  
“I… Yes! Absolutely!” The shock passing over you, feelings of joy and happiness swell in your heart. And it shows in your face. Black Hat smiled down at you, his hand on your chin moving to cup your cheek.  
“You’re so cute~” He cooed. “Look at you, so happy, like a little puppy~” He chuckled.  
“T-Thank you...” You stuttered.  
“No need to thank me, love.” Black Hat pulled you into a hug, an arm wrapping around your waist and the other holding your head. “I’ll make you as happy as I can~” He cooed into your ear.  
“I-I’ll make you happy too, as well as I can...” You hugged him back. You can’t believe it… This had to be a dream. If it was, you almost didn’t wanna wake up… Black Hat kissed your cheek.

_“You’re mine, love. All mine...”_

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank all of my people on Tumblr for giving me the push to create this! Ya'll are great. Thank you for being so patient with me. I know this is a little late, but I hope you liked it!  
> I hope you all have a Happy Valentine's Day, and tell me what you think!


End file.
